


独步人九十三章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 3





	独步人九十三章部分

宁无阴把衣服扯下来，笑得更大声，抱起应臣，“小白脸，今晚让大爷好好爽一爽！”

两人磕磕绊绊回到房中。

还没到床上，宁无阴就把手伸进了应臣的裤子，他目不转睛地盯着应臣看，看到应臣动情地吻他，炙热的呼吸扑在他的脸上，这段时间压抑的情欲全都涌上来，流淌到他的心里，美妙而痛快。

应臣抱着宁无阴舔吻，舌头伸到他嘴里，重重舔过口腔的软肉，唇舌的摩擦都能让两人疯狂。

他一条腿嵌入宁无阴两腿之间，抬起膝盖蹭着宁无阴那火热的地方。

两人的嘴唇缠在一起，晶亮的口水顺着下巴滑落，在情欲的燃烧中散发着热气。

宁无阴舔咬着应臣的脖子，那种肉体的诱惑气味，让他无法自拔。

他跪了下来，脱掉应臣的裤子，殷红的舌头绕着性器的顶部慢慢吮吸。

应臣有些腿软，他背靠着门，徒劳地抓着宁无阴的头发。

宁无阴也不深吞，只是慢慢吮舔着青筋盘绕的柱身。

应臣挺着腰往宁无阴嘴里戳弄，“快一点......”

宁无阴自下而上地看着应臣，一只手快速套弄着手中的硬物，他不紧不慢地说道：“我嘴疼，那天你把我咬伤了。”

“都已经好了。”

”哪里好了，还疼呢。”宁无阴张开嘴给应臣看。

应臣拉他上来疯狂碾压着吻，两个男人之间的吻，激烈地狂野，没有任何的羞耻之心，滑腻的舌头相互纠缠。

应臣挺着腰，用自己的坚挺之物，磨蹭着宁无阴的。两根火热的东西相撞在一下，磨出了更大的火花。

宁无阴又蹲下来，含住应臣的硬物，含糊不清地抱怨：“看我对你多好，嘴都疼着，还得给你舔。”

应臣低头，看到宁无阴张着嘴尽力将口中之物往里头吞，唇红肤白。宁无阴抬眉，自下而上地看着应臣，二人的视线撞在一起。

应臣几乎不敢看宁无阴，这样美的眼睛，精致的面容，简直摄人心魄，他生怕再看一眼宁无阴的眼睛，他就忍不住射了。

宁无阴看出应臣的心思，上来咬着应臣的下唇，问：“我有这么好看吗？”

“好看，特别好看。”

宁无阴脱掉应臣的上衣，含住他的乳尖用力舔吸，舌头碾压着逗弄。

应臣伸手去摸宁无阴的性器，慢慢揉着，“去床上。”

宁无阴搂着应臣的脖子，“背我去。”

就几步路，宁无阴非要应臣背他。

应臣吻着宁无印的脸，这个时候，就算宁无阴要他的命，他也愿意给的。

他弯腰，把宁无阴背起来，他能感受得到宁无阴又硬又热的性器在他背上摩擦。

他小心翼翼把宁无阴放在床上，而后压上去吻他，从嘴角一直往下，他吻宁无阴的肩膀，胸膛，紧实的腹肌，然后停留在胯间。

宁无阴这地方不光生得粗壮，还很漂亮，皮相颜色都恰到好处。

其实应臣也不是没见过别的男人的这个地方，当初带着士兵外出大战，一帮大老爷们没羞没臊地在一起洗澡，见也见得多了。

可是那些人的东西，都不如宁无阴的好看。

应臣心想，若是其他男人将这物器塞到他口中，且不说他会杀了那人，他一定会先恶心到吐的。

宁无阴抬起脚蹭在应臣背上，“想什么，快点！”

应臣毫不犹豫地吞下这硬物，舌头富有技巧地舔弄着柱身，他听得到喉咙中发出的难耐的呻吟，那是他给宁无阴带来的，只要他吞得深一些，舔得厉害些，宁无阴就忍不住呻吟。

宁无阴从应臣嘴里抽出，把应臣捞起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，两根性器依偎着摩擦，他发了疯一样地吻应臣，就算是喘不过气，也不愿放开应臣的唇。

两人颠倒过来，相互给对方口交。

压抑多日的情欲燃起燎原之火，痛快和爽感把两人都烧起来了，两人不自觉地颤栗，肌肤相贴，口中发出闷重的呻吟。

宁无阴又转过来，舔着应臣的唇，“操你好不好？”

应臣咬他的脖子，“都操了这么多次了还问。”

“我就是通知你一下。”

虽然急躁，完全忍不住对亲密交合的渴望，但是宁无阴扩张的时候，还是很细致，一直等应臣适应了他才进去。

他让应臣趴着，他从后面进入，一下一下地撞击在应臣的体内。

如此迅猛的快感让应臣有些招架不住，他咬着被子，发出难耐的声音。

宁无阴的每一次撞击，都让他的下身磨蹭在床单上，又麻又爽。

宁无阴低头舔着应臣的后背，“宝贝儿，老公好爱你，爽死我了。”

应臣咬着被子，“你慢一点，太快了。”

宁无阴伸手去握住应臣的性器，拇指抵着柔软的龟头慢慢磨动，应臣闷哼一声，紧紧抓着床单，“宁无阴，我不行了，要射了。”

宁无阴把应臣翻过来，从正面进去，欣赏着应臣高潮的表情，光从应臣的表情，他就知道应臣是何等的欢愉。

他俯身，像只野猫一样舔着应臣的脸，“不是说要射吗，怎么还不射？”

应臣猛地按住宁无阴的臀，使劲往里压，那样子刚好狠狠地磨蹭到那一处敏感点。

他颤抖着射在两人紧贴的腹部。

宁无阴伸手沾了些应臣的精液放到口中，“真浓，攒了这么久，憋坏了吧。”

之前从京都逃回西蒙的路上，有时候晚上投宿简陋的客栈，宁无阴实在忍不住了，应臣就会用手或者嘴给他解决。

但是当宁无阴想给他做的时候，应臣紧紧抓着自己的裤子拒绝，一副正人君子的作风。

原因是，客栈着实简陋，有几次吕严和他俩都是住在同一间房间的。

那次半夜宁无阴在应臣身上蹭个不停，应臣迷迷糊糊醒来，看到宁无阴骑在他脸上，那东西已经往他嘴里插了。

应臣吓得不行，半含着宁无阴的东西，小心翼翼地看向旁边的熟睡的吕严。

就这样，应臣心惊胆战地抱着宁无阴的臀，给他解放了一次。

那一晚上，应臣觉得吕严应该是看到了什么的。以至于第二天，应臣都不敢看吕严，只是在马车里小声怪罪宁无阴玩得太过了。

宁无阴满不在乎，撅着嘴说道，就算知道了又怎么样，他还能到处乱说啊。

......

宁无阴俯身吻应臣，“自己尝尝，是不是挺浓的。”

就在应臣沉迷于这个带着色气的吻时，宁无阴下身猛烈地抽送起来，应臣含着宁无阴的舌头呜咽不停，浑身颤抖，直到宁无阴射在他里面。

宁无阴舒服地长舒一口气，瘫在应臣身上。

应臣抱着他亲了一会儿，“出来，太累了要睡觉了。”

今日一路赶路过来，之后又收拾房间，两人确实有些累了。

宁无阴趴在应臣的胸口，半合着眼，是不是伸出舌头挑弄应臣的乳尖，“我先休息一下，等一下还做呢。”

“那你做吧，我要睡觉。”

“不行，我不睡你也不能睡。”

说话间，宁无阴已经精神起来，下身猛然涨大，他狠狠抽插两下，“亲我，不然搞你一晚上。”

应臣不理他，依旧闭着眼睛。

可是下身传来的猛烈快感，很快扫光了他的睡意，他攀着宁无阴的肩膀，重重吻了起来。

最后应臣也不知道什么时候睡了过去，混沌之后半夜醒来，发觉宁无阴还在他身上乱啃。

“小心精尽人亡。”

宁无阴舔他疲软的性器，“我没做，就只是亲你而已。”

亲了好一会儿，宁无阴才上来躺在应臣怀里睡去。


End file.
